User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Nikki Reed
E! Online spoke to Nikki Reed (Rosalie Hale) and Peter Facinelli (Dr. Carlisle Cullen) at the InStyle Summer Soiree the other night. They both talk about the tearful ending of the Saga. *cries* “It’s not the last time we’ll see each other, but it’s the last time we’ll see each other in that way and it’s weird to say that it’ll never happen again,” she said. “It is sad. I’m really sad.” “I’ve been crying everyday,” Peter Facinelli jokingly joined in. “We had a big sad sob fest yesterday.” “He’s just being a man and pretending he doesn’t want to talk about it,” Reed laughed. “We had a big group dinner last night and we were talking about that.” “It won’t be the end of our friendship and family,” Facinelli added more seriously. “No, but it’s the last one so it just weird that there isn’t another one to look forward to,” Reed said. “It is weird. Is it not weird for you? It’s weird for me.” Oh, it’s going to be a HUGE sob fest around the world on November 16th (Breaking Dawn - Part 2). *sobs* Just don’t forget to bring tissue to the midnight showing! Full article Kristen Stewart ( Bella Cullen) cheating controversy? What Kristen Stewart cheating controversy? "I can't even approach that topic," Nikki Reed smiled when we chatted at last night's InStyle Summer Soiree at the London West Hollywood hotel. Reed would rather focus on the happy memories from the Twilight set. "There's been so much good," the 24-year-old cutie actress gushed. Like costar Ashley Greene (Alice Cullen), Reed says she thinks the final Breaking Dawn premiere will be a tearjerker. "It's not the last time we'll see each other, but it's the last time we'll see each other in that way and it's weird to say that it'll never happen again," she said. "It is sad. I'm really sad." "I've been crying everyday," Peter Facinelli jokingly joined in. "We had a big sad sob fest yesterday." "He's just being a man and pretending he doesn't want to talk about it," Reed laughed. "We had a big group dinner last night and we were talking about that." "It won't be the end of our friendship and family," Facinelli added more seriously. "No, but it's the last one so it just weird that there isn't another one to look forward to," Reed said. "It is weird. Is it not weird for you? It's weird for me." Kristen and Robert on Magazine Cover Again - I wish they'd leave it alone, they are only going to be creating a hoard of fans wanting to give Kristen a piece of their minds. The Last Twilight Premiere: "Probably Going to Be a Tearjerker" Expect to see lots of tears when the second Breaking Dawn movie premieres later this year. Not only will diehard Twilight fans be crying, but… The stars of the vampire franchise will also need plenty of tissues. "I think we're all going to have wear waterproof mascara," Ashley Greene, 25, told us at last night's Young Hollywood Awards. "It's been such an exciting thing and I think none of us are quite dwelling on the end yet because we still have the press tours and all that stuff. So it's still kind of exciting." But when that final fan-packed premiere comes around, Greene predicted, "It's probably going to be a tearjerker when we all realize that it's over." How about that last party? Jackson Rathbone recently told us, "It's going to be a wild and wacky time." We can only imagine. The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 is set to hit theaters Nov. 16. Now we want to hear from you. Just how sad are you that the Twilight franchise is coming to an end? Or have you had enough and think it's time to move on? Sound off below. Source: Breaking Dawn Part 2 will be a tear jurker? How I Met Your Mother Star Hates on Twilight, but... How I Met Your Mother star Josh Radnor doesn't hate Twilight. However, in Liberal Arts—his new movie that he wrote, directed and stars in—Radnor's thirtysomething character trashes Stephenie Meyer's best-selling vampire series… The movie centers on a romance brewing between Jesse (Radnor) and Zibby, a much younger college coed played by Elizabeth Olsen. When Jesse discovers that Zibby has read Twilight, he decries it as "the worst book ever written in English." Zibby dismisses him as a "snob," arguing that she has a very good reason to read it—simply put, she enjoys it. "I have nothing against Twilight," Radnor, 37, told me last night at the Maui Film Festival, where he was honored with the Triple Threat Award. "I had such a good time writing that argument because I believed both sides of it in a way. I could argue both sides." Funny enough, not only is Twi-star Elizabeth Reaser also in Liberal Arts, but Radnor is dating Julia Jones, who plays Leah Clearwater in the franchise. "I'm not doing a takedown of Twilight," Radnor said. "Jesse gets super uncomfortable with the relationship, and I think he just uses it to distance himself." Radnor said the idea for Liberal Arts sprung up a couple of years ago after he visited his alma mater, Kenyon College in Ohio, to screen his directorial debut, happythankyoumoreplease. "I realized how much I was significantly older than the average undergraduate," he said. "Time was bending in a very weird way, and I couldn't figure out how I had gotten so much older. It was my first pinch-me-I'm-old moment." Radnor was also pinching himself last week when he was one of a select group of young Hollywood celebs (see, he's not as old as he thinks he is!) to meet with President Barack Obama during a campaign stop in L.A. "They asked us to get out and stomp and tweet and vocally support as much as we can," Radnor said. "I'm going to be in Ohio so I told them I would do something there. I campaigned for him last time in Pennsylvania. I loathe politics, but I really like President Obama." Source: How I met your mother hates (Twilight) Unrelated Twilight News Dark Knight Rises: Has Christian Bale "Had Enough" of Playing Batman? Christian Bale has left the Batcave! Fans certainly aren't thrilled that The Dark Knight Rises will mark the end of director Christopher Nolan's reign over the Batman franchise. While Bale, 38, recently said he'd be open to a fourth flick, don't count on it because he also said he wouldn't play the Caped Crusader again unless it was with Nolan. At least one Dark Knight Rises costar thinks everyone just wants to move on before it's too late... "I think Christian may have had enough," says Matthew Modine, who plays Deputy Commissioner Foley in the flick (out July 20). "You don't want to become a sort of parody of what it is." Good point, Mr. Modine. "There was a point when you wished that Sean Connery would have stopped," he said, referring to the legendary actor's work as James Bond. "He was just getting too old and the toupees were getting too big. They're going to go out winning." Modine compared Nolan to the late Stanley Kubrick. "Nolan is the only other director I've worked with who stands by his camera and directs," he said, adding, "There are no chairs on the set. There is no video village with a bunch of producers and people sitting around. It's him. It's a singular voice." Not that he thinks this is the end of Batman. "It's called show business," said Modine, 53. "While I'm in the business of show, Warner Brothers is in the business of business and making money. They would never let the franchise die." Let the next reboot casting begin. Now we want to hear from you. Sad to see Bale and Nolan say goodbye? Have any suggestions of who should play Batman next? Sound off below. Big-Screen Spoilers! Ashton Kutcher's Jobs Flick Gets a Villain, Avengers' Joss Goes for Twilight Talent Have your doubts about Ashton Kutcher playing Steve Jobs? How about Avengers director Joss Whedon helping turn Nikki Reed into a funnylady? Or can Malin Akerman sing a Blondie song like Debbie Harry? We've done some digging to get you inside scoop and some of the most buzzed about movies coming to a theater near you. Read on for all the deets—that's if you don't mind a spoiler or two. Ashton Going for Oscar?! Ashton Kutcher has gotten himself a horrible boss. Matthew Modine has just signed on to play John Sculley in the Two and a Half Men star's Steve Jobs biopic, jOBS (yes, that's the way it's being styled). Sculley is the former Apple CEO who infamously pushed Jobs out of the company in 1983, only for the cofounder to return years later and rescue the company. Modine, 53, has been in touch with the real Sculley to set up a meeting with him later this month. "I didn't know much about him," Modine tells us. "I knew a little bit that there was a guy that had come from Pepsi to run the company, because like so many of us we all know that amazing 1984 commercial that Ridley Scott directed. I knew that Sculley was part of the genius behind that." Kutcher, 34, is also doing his part to get Jobs right. Have ya seen his hair lately? "He's got hair extensions in right now and he's wearing the tall mom jeans," his pal Danny Masterson told us at the Sundance Institute dinner at Soho House in L.A. "He's really working hard. He's rehearsing hours and hours and hours every day for the last month." Modine said, "Ashton Kutcher is looking to challenge his integrity as an actor," Modine tells us, adding, "I think Ashton can make his mark on his career with this role and I hope he succeeds." Sounds like the road to the Oscars may be paved with Apples. Ross Whedon Post-Avengers Movie Makes Nikki Reed Funny No word if Nikki Reed has hit up Joss Whedon for a role in the Avengers sequel. Heck, we don't even know if he'll be directing the followup. But we do know the Twilight star, 24, has Whedon to thank for showing us a side of her we haven't seen. He wrote and produced Your Eyes, one of three indies Reed shot when she wasn't shooting Breaking Dawn. "I play a really fun character with a goofy Southern accent," Reed says. "Most people are afraid to cast in any sort of comedic role because they don't think that's up my alley." CBGB Casting Underway, Gets Way Sexy Blondie Malin Akerman may not be getting the chance to play late porn star Linda Lovelace in Inferno, but as we told you before she is set to star as Blondie singer Debbie Harry in Randall Miller's upcoming indie flick CBGB! The movie will tell the story of Hilly Kristal, the owner of CBGB, the legendary New York City music club known for being a center of the New Wave scene in the '70s followed by '80s hardcore punk. We already known Akerman has some pretty impressive vocal chops thanks to her duet of "I Want to Know What Love Is" with Tom Cruise in the upcoming Rock of Ages. So, is she warming up to sing "Heart of Glass," "Call Me," "The Tide Is High" or any other Blondie classics? "There's two songs that will be in there," Akerman, 34, teased. "I don't know if I'll actually be singing them or if it's going to be her and I'm lip-synching. We'll see." Funny enough, the flick will not be shot in NYC, but rather in Savannah. CBBG, which closed in 2006, is now home to a John Varvatos clothing boutique. A casting call for this weekend in Georgia reads, "Currently seeking as extras: music lovers, musicians, motorcyclists, '70s car owners and people with '70s look." Break out the bell-bottoms! Kathryn Bigelow's Osama bin Laden Movie? Soooo Secret It's one thing for the likes of extras, production assistants and crewmembers to sign confidentiality agreements when working on a big top secret script. But sometimes even the stars of the movie have to! We caught up with Mark Duplass the other night at the Sundance Institute dinner to talk about his role in Kathryn Bigelow's Osama Bin Laden project. Only one problem. "I can tell you that they made me sign a non-disclosure agreement," Duplass, one of the movie's costars, told us the other night at the Sundance Institute dinner. "There's stuff in there that I didn't even know about." So how was it working with our fave Jessica Chastain and Parks & Recreation funnyman Chris Pratt? Um. Duplass, 35, smiled, "I can't say exactly who I worked with." Come on, we promise not to tell. Teen Wolf Star Does Indie, Gets "Not Too Naked" Get ready to see a Teen Wolf starlet even sexier than she is on the hit MTV series—who knew that was even possible! "I play an ex-ballerina turned stripper," Crystal Reed, who plays Allison on TW, tells us of her starring role in the indie flick Too Late. "I'm not too naked. I'm wearing a little top and some fringy thongs. It was an interesting experience." Not only did she learn how to pole dance, but the 20-year-old beauty also had to seduce 52-year-old Winter's Bone Oscar nominee John Hawkes in the movie. "I feel like I'm constantly fighting the good girl image," she said. "It's great to be able to do something else." Naughty, naughty girl. Source: Who will nikki be doing a movie with? Category:Blog posts